Portal talk:Main/Archive 2012
Birthright Part II and Amazon I notice that while Birthright Part I is available to stream on Amazon Prime (as is most Star Trek), Birthright Part II isn't available. Is that something worth mentioning under the "Video and DVD Releases" section on the main page? I'm not sure if that section is meant to include legal streaming options or not. Basementwall 22:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :It could be mentioned in the "Online" section as one that isn't available, as well as on a yet-to-be-created Amazon Prime article. --31dot 22:52, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Are we sure they aren't just presented together? It seems weird that just one episode would be missing. - 23:01, February 17, 2012 (UTC) This isn't the first time all the Captains have Gotten Together! The main page talks about how the 5 captains for the first time ever will meet. Um, I believe that they have met before, via Creation Conventions. I would find it very surprising if they hadn't... I am almost certain that all the Captains have gotten together before- and it was a Creation event. Can someone confirm that? --DanaWheels 00:56, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know if they've all appeared together before, but the first time they have appeared together. The key word in that story might be "official" convention- though I don't know enough about them. 31dot 01:39, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Site layout... Who is with me in that this site should not change the layout. I mean, if things do change on this site, I do hope that they continue to have the dark background. And if the site does change, I would hope that we still have the option to view it the "classic" way. Who's with me? (Constable Odo 17:49, May 28, 2012 (UTC)) :Posts on this page should concern changing the main page only. Comments about the general layout of the site should be posted at Ten Forward. That said, our control over the layout of the skin is limited. You can change your skin to Monobook in your preferences if you do not want to use the Oasis skin(the default skin). 31dot 00:23, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Wiki is now 'down forever'? When I come to the main page, it says that the wiki is down forever. Is this for real or troll? 04:43, June 13, 2012 (UTC)p4ddy0d00rs :Don't worry, it was just a vandal who has now been blocked. His/her edits have been reverted.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 07:06, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Charlie 0ld News The notice of Charlie Washburn was breaking news in May but it is still up there. I thought it would be replaced by the announcement of the passing of Richard Lynch but Charlie 0ld News is still up there. Can we FINALLY get an update?!-- 01:15, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :This is not a news website, so keeping the news part updated is not our top priority. As this is a wiki, I'm sure someone will do it when they can. 31dot 09:12, June 21, 2012 (UTC) You have news from APRIL!!!! Jesus, how many MORE months have to go by before you people update? How about more spoilers for the new film so we are up to speed there. Charlie Washburn dying and Benedict Cumberbatch playing Khan are such old hat at this point.-- 16:28, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Where to watch listings are wrong The where to watch section for the UK is wrong. Under CBS action you've got TOS where it should be Voyager. http://www.cbsaction.co.uk/articles.php?feature=328 TOS is on at 18:00, 9:00, and 12:00 I'm not sure which of those if any are repeats. http://www.cbsaction.co.uk/shows.php?title=Star%20Trek%20-%20The%20Original%20Series Suggested layout change See here for my suggestion to reduce the main page to something more manageable and readable. The missing modules would be added to other portal pages, much like the featured articles are already at the top of their respective portals. Where to Watch could be added to the TV and Films portal. Upcoming releases is almost all Merch, so it could be added there (along with relaying out that portal all together). The upcoming film could be added to TV and Films. The Calendar can be added to the Star Trek portal (another portal that can be relayed out). The DYK system could be redone to work more like the FA blurbs do in each portal, as in relevant ones display in that portal. This redesign doesn't use the broken "slider" wikia has, but the reduced main page could be converted to that much easier than the current one if wikia every fixes that thing they created to not work like everything else does. Thoughts?- 06:17, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for getting off on the wrong foot with you. I would say that when you move something off the main page, you should keep in mind that essentially no one will see it. I like having where to watch on the homepage personally. The Valonqar (talk) 10:01, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think Where to Watch needs to be on the main page, or at least anything more than a link to it needs to be; we are not a TV Guide, we are an encyclopedia. The changes sound OK to me. 31dot (talk) 10:52, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :The changes are ok for me but I think now the main page looks "too empty". I would prefer the featured article and the "Today in Trek" section on the main page. Tom (talk) 13:53, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Could we restore the "Upcoming Releases" section to the big hole in the right column? - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 16:22, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Since the calender and the upcoming releases are the two main things I haven't been able to get to yet, being bogged down with the DYKs, I would ask for time to finish first, as I was planning to have direct links in the right column under the language links to those once the portals themselves were reformatted. The notice is more or less a stop gap till then. - 16:54, October 25, 2012 (UTC) What happen to on this material It has been a week or so since I've seen the what happened on this date material. I was just wondering if it is going to come back. 21:06, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :As stated in the above discussion, the layout is being worked on. The "On this date" can be found by clicking the link "Today in Trek". . 31dot (talk) 21:13, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Roddenberry footer I recently created a "Roddenberry Footer" that all the Roddenberry wikis can use on their main pages. I wonder if the admins would like to include it on this site? --Scott Lukas Williams (talk) 21:20, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :Memory Alpha is not a website directory or a means to promote other wikis. We could certainly link to those wikis from Roddenberry's article if necessary, but the main page shouldn't be used for that. 31dot (talk) 03:39, November 10, 2012 (UTC)